Lisa Yrell
Lisa Yrell (ur. 5 lutego 2038r.) - Czarodziejka czystej krwi. Córka słynnego zawodnika drużyny Quidditcha Arctic Wales Morgana Yrell'a. Pochodzi ze szkocji, tam też się urodziła a dokładnie na dworku rodowym Yrell'ów w Iverness. Porzucona przez rodziców tuż po urodzeniu. Historia Przed szkołą: Lisa Towler urodziła się 5 lutego w Montrose, w Szkocji. Powstała na wskutek współżycia czarodzieja Dean’a czyli ojca oraz mugolki, Katie, matki. Wychowała się w tym samym mieście. Otóż rodzice Lisy zawsze byli z niej dumni, ponieważ zaczęła wszystko szybko pojmować, szybko zaczęła mówić i chodzić. Już od urodzenia wiedzieli, że wyrośnie na dobrą dziewczynę. Swoje pierwsze objawy magii pokazała dnia 12 grudnia kiedy miała 5 lat. Pewną zabawkę, którą chciała się pobawić po prostu przyciągnęła do siebie za pomocą siły woli. Dla Dean’a było to ogromne przeżycie. Stała się jego największym skarbem. Uczył ją od małego co to jest magia, jak się nią posługiwać. Lisa słuchała ojca przez cały czas. Była ciekawa tym wszystkim. Od jakiegoś czasu dziewczynka zaczęła chodzić do taty, do pracy gdyż mama również chodziła do pracy a nie mieli tak dużo pieniędzy aby opłacić nianie. Jej ojciec był smokologiem. Opowiedział jej dużo o swojej pracy i o tych niezwykłych stworzeniach. Zainspirowała się nimi, odziedziczyła po tacie pewnie miłość do smoków. W tym instytucie poznała pewnego chłopca imieniem Robert. Również opowiedział jej o smokach oraz pokazał jej pewnego smoczka, którego nazwał Ostrokieł ponieważ miał kły ostre jak brzytwa. Również się z Ostrokłem zaprzyjaźniła, bawiła się z nim kiedy miała wolną chwilę. Na szczęście był on również przyjaźnie nastawiony, nie był agresywny, nie atakował no chyba, że w obronie własnej. Niestety dyrektor tego rezerwatu zabronił Dean'owi zabierać córki do pracy. Mają dużo spraw na głowie i nie chcą by ktoś im przeszkadzał – tak mówił. Następne dni, kiedy miała wolny czas spędzała nad czytaniem książek nt. smoków. Kiedy dziewczynka skończyła 11 lat przyszedł do niej list z zaproszeniem do szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwartcie. Lisa się strasznie ucieszyła. Następnego dnia poszła wraz z tatkiem na ulicę pokątną gdzie kupili niezbędne jej przedmioty na zajęcia. Kolejnego dnia wsiadła do pociągu, który przewiózł ją do Hogwartu. Przez wyjazdem jeszcze pytała się ojca "Co się stanie jeśli będę w tym domie, w którym nie chcę być?". A on się również zapytał "A w jakim chcesz bym domie?". Długowłosa dziewczynka odpowiedziała "Myślałam nad ravenclaw i slytherin lecz do slytherinu w ogóle chyba bym nie pasowała. Jestem inna niż oni, tak mi się zdaję. Pamiętam z twojego i mamy opowiadań, że Salazar Slytherin też był inny od reszty. Oby to mnie nie łączyło z nim.." Ojciec odpowiedział: "Nie martw się.. Jeśli dojdziesz do innego domu to również znajdzie się tam dla Ciebie miejsce i zyskają przy tym niezłą czarownicę.". W trakcie nauki: Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwartcie, jedna z najlepszych szkół na świecie a ona tam się uczy… Jest to wielki zaszczyt być uczennicą tejże szkoły. Ciekawiło ją jedynie do jakiego domu zostanie przydzielona. Był wieczór… Wszyscy uczniowie weszli do łódek, którymi zaczęli płynąć do szkoły, z daleka widzieli ogrooomny jakby średniowieczny zamek. Pierwsza myśl, która przepłynęła przez jej głowę to „woow”. Nigdy czegoś tak dużego i pięknego nie widziała. Po dopłynięciu na brzeg udali się do Wielkiej Sali gdzie czekała na nich cała szkoła. Była lekko zdezorientowana tym wszystkim. Latające świecie nad jej głową, duchy i inne przeróżne magiczne rzeczy. Nie wiedziała po prostu na co ma patrzeć. Doszli na sam koniec sali, tam czekała na nich Tiara Przydziału, która jak sama nazwa wskazuje przydziela do poszczególnych domów – Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff oraz Gryfindor. Po historiach ojca jako jeszcze młodsza dziewczynka chciała być w Ravenclaw. Była pewna siebie, że tam będzie. Po kilkunastu minutach przydzielania innych uczniów przyszedł czas na Lise. Podeszła do Tiary, usiadła na stołku następnie założono na jej głowę spiczastą czapkę. Po chwili myślenia i mamrotania coś pod nosem wykrzyknęła – HUFFLEPUFF! A ona.. Z takim.. Po prostu.. Ech, szkoda gadać. Udała się do stołu gdzie usiadła przy swoich rówieśnikach ze sztucznym uśmiechem na twarzy. Wybrano wszystkich uczniów klas pierwszych do swoich nowych domów. Nagle do mównicy podszedł dyrektor i wszystkich powitał i rozpoczął biesiadę. Na wszystkich stołach pojawiło się mnóstwo jedzenia, nawet na Boże Narodzenie tyle nie miała. Tak dużooo. Po pysznym posiłku wraz z resztą udała się do swojego dormitorium gdzie czekały już na nią jej walizki. Zapoznała się z resztą uczniów przed spaniem. W sumie to ich polubiła, bardzo mili ludzie. Z podobnymi przekonaniami jak ona. Następnego dnia rozpoczęły się pierwsze lekcje. I w sumie nic ciekawego się nie działo poza nauką. Minęła pierwsza klasa, druga.. Trzecia to było coś. Tutaj kompletnie jakby się zmieniła. Zaczęło to się w taki sposób. Po dwóch latach latania dostała się do drużyny Quidditcha. Niestety nie byli oni najlepszą drużyna ale za to Lisa mogła się pochwalić iż trafiła najwięcej punktów dla swojej drużyny w ostatnim meczu. Wiadomo.. Trzynaście lat, czas dorastania i młodzieńczego buntu. Wcześniej poznała uczniów z innych domów, z którymi się zaprzyjaźniła bardziej niż ze swoimi ze swojego domu. Prawie, że codziennie chodziła do nich po ciszy nocnej i traciła punkty, hehehe.. Pewnego dnia do bram Hogwartu zawitała pewna osoba, która podobno mnie znała. Wraz z panią Stellą udaliśmy się do owego pana. Ten się przedstawił, opowiedział mi o sobie. Nazywa się Timerin Yrell. I od tamtego momentu jest moim wujkiem. Jak? Już tłumacze. Pokazał nam papiery oraz powiedział mi rzeczy, o których tylko ja wiem. A te papiery, o których mowa to akt adopcji. Państwo Dean i Katie Towler w wieku kiedy miałam może roczek, może mniej mnie adoptowali. Jak to adoptowali? Otóż biologiczny ojciec – Morgan Yrell był młodym mężczyzną. Miał lekko ponad dziewiętnaście lat i wiadomo jak to młodzieńcy lubię się ze sobą pobawić. No i on się pobawił z pewną dziewczyną o imieniu Dominique. Ten nie użył tego i owego no i kobieta urodziła mu córkę – Lise. Kto by chciał mieć w takim wieku dzieci, ma całe życie przed sobą a musiałby siedzieć w domu i marnować czas na córkę. Nie miało to sensu z jego przekonaniami. Postanowił oddać dziewczynkę innej rodzinie. Po ponad dziesięciu latach Morgan sobie o niej przypomniał, zebrał rodzinę i opowiedział jej o sytuacji, o której oni również nie wiedzieli. Rodzina na szczęście mu pomogła szukać dziewczynki. Znalazła w Hogwartcie, dokładnie to Timerin ją znalazł. Blond dziewczyna doszła do swojej prawdziwej rodziny lecz nie wie jeszcze czy wybaczy swojemu ojcu.. Po trzech latach nauki w szkolę z nawet dobrymi ocenami, czas na jakiś porządny odpoczynek. W te wakacje akurat udała się na obóz i wróciła z niego chyba po trzech dniach. Najgorszy obóz jaki kiedykolwiek mógł być. Pisali, że będzie bezpiecznie, że fajnie.. Nie prawda. Kraby, syreny, rekiny, ogromne krakeny, aurorzy.. Masakra co tam się wydarzyło. W te wakacje się jednak mocno zmieniła. Powiedziała sama sobie iż będzie teraz dobrą uczennicą i zrobi wszystko by chociaż raz Hufflepuff wygrało puchar domów. Szybko jakoś minęły te wakacje i wróciła znów do szkoły. Dołączyła do różnych klubów na start, została prefektem. W tym roku powoli zaczyna myśleć już o miłości. W tym roku również zostało dobranych kilka nowych nauczycieli w tym jej wujek – Timerin Yrell jako nauczyciel od Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. W tym roku również zapowiedzieli turniej czterech domów czyli coś takiego jak turniej trójmagiczny tylko, że zamiast szkół magicznych to wybierają uczestników ze wszystkich domów Hogwartu. Lisa wrzuciła karteczkę ze swoim imieniem i… DOSTAŁA SIĘ! Co dalej? W najbliższym czasie się dowiemy.t Charakter Lisa była puchonka, czyli już można wywnioskować kilka cech, które są typowe dla tego domu m.in. wierność - zawsze była wierna swojemu domu oraz przede wszystkim ukochanemu, nawet po śmierci go nie zdradziła i nadal nosi obrączkę, którą dostała od niego, ponieważ mieli się pobrać. Kolejną cechą dla domu Helgi Hufflepuff, którą Lisa posiada to pracowitość. Może nie zawsze znajdzie sobie zajęcie, ale kiedy już to zacznie to robi to praktycznie do końca bądź do takiego efektu by być z tego zadowolona. Następna cechą jest uprzejmość. Ta cecha jest trochę pogmatwana gdyż często osoby, które nie potrafią logicznie myśleć sprawiają, że Lisa się denerwuje i potem przestaje być dla nich uprzejma i nawet przeklina. Zawsze jednak woli użyć głowy, przemyśleć wszystko i pogodzić się z wrogiem. Pokojowe nastawienie to jedna z cech, które są dla niej bardzo ważne. Uczciwość to też jest kwestia sporna, ponieważ zależy od sprawy. Im większa sprawa tym Lisa staje się bardziej uczciwsza. Należy wymienić także cechy, które są wyjątkowe dla Lisy. Po pierwsze jest to amok, czyli niekontrolowany szał. Jest to akurat cecha dziedziczna. Bardzo mocno jest ciekawa świata, wszystkiego co ją otacza, co ją buduje i kreuje. Pomimo stań dziewczyna jest w wielu przypadkach całkiem niezdarna. Generalnie rzecz ujmując Lisa to miła dziewczyna, potrafi przebaczyć najgorszym zwyrodnialcom. Ponadto kobieta ma wiele tajemnic, które woli nie ujawniać na światło dzienne choć łatwo jest je u niej zauważyć. Jedną z nich jest to, że już jako młoda dziewczyna zaczęła się interesować seksem, czasami widać Lisę w zbyt skąpym stroju co jest oznaką właśnie tego. Wygląd postaci Oprócz pięknego wyglądu nie wyróżnia się w sumie niczym. Ma bardzo długie nogi, ogólnie mierzy 184 centymetry wzrostu i jak na kobietę przystało posiada wycechowane żeńskie części ciała, szerokie biodra jak i miednica. Ramiona, barki, nogi i pośladki bardzo zaokrąglone. Po za tym jest silna i zgrabna dzięki częstym lataniu na miotle oraz braniu udziału w meczach Quidditcha oraz treningach. Jest to także wynik dziedziczenia niektórych cech po ojcu, który był zawodowym graczem tejże samej gry na miotłach. Imię dobrze się komponuje z jej lisim wyglądem. W trakcie walki jej ciało może posłużyć do szybkiego uniku bądź ataku. Generalnie Lisa jest szybka i ma bardzo dobry refleks. Woli korzystać z tej cechy niżeli ze swojej siły. Jej skóra jest gładka i miękka, wrażliwa na zadrapania czy inne rany. Kształt twarzy przypomina literę "V". Z czubka głowy zwisają lekko falowane blond włosy, które Lisa strasznie lubi. Czasami nawet spina je w kucyk. Pod średniej wielkości czołem znajdują się jasnobrązowe brwi, zaś pod nimi przepiękne niebieskie oczy. Zaraz po nich jest zgrabny mały nosem, a jeszcze niżej malutkie, ściśnięte usta o bladej barwie. Lekko nad środkiem ciała ustatkują średniej wielkości piersi. - Często korzysta z różnego rodzaju kosmetyków, które podkreślają jej urodę oraz wszelkiego rodzaju perfumy o słodkim zapachu. Ubiera się w to co jej nie pogrubia, nie widzi problemu w ubieraniu się jak mugol. Nie ma również żadnych specjalnych kolorów, które ubiera. Oczywiście niedaleko ud znajduje się pochwa na różdżkę, która umożliwia szybkie wyciągnięcie różdżki. Ciekawostki - Różdżka: - Zwyczajnie wyrzeźbiona - Wykonana z wierzby - Rdzeń ze skóry strzygi - Jest dość giętka, - Ma 12 ½ cali. - Bogin: Wiwerna ze względu na zabicie jej ukochanego Kyle'a, - Kiedyś nienawidziła wróżbiarstwa a teraz jest jej jednym z najlepszych przedmiotów, - Ulubionymi przedmiotami są: ONMS, Smokologia oraz transmutacja, - Posiada amok, czyli niekontrolowany szał, - Była kapitanem drużyny Quidditcha. Dostała nawet odznakę za najlepszego kapitana, - Nienawidzi być na ostatnim miejscu, - Brała udział w turnieju czterech domów, - Uczestniczyła w dosyć dużej walce, którą niestety przegrała i wynikiem tego iż uczestniczyła w tej bójce straciła prefekta na miesiąc czasu, - Posiada psa, yorka o imieniu Devon. Ma również jaszczurkę. Oba te zwierzaki należały do Kyle'a. Po za tym posiadała niuchacza, - W piątej klasie została mianowana na szefową radia, - Dawno temu (w 2015r.) wygrała wyścig kołkogonków jednak tym razem jej się nie udało; - Wręcz kocha jak ktoś robi coś z jej uszami, - "Wyssali" jej dużą ilość krwi, - Kilka razy została okradziona przez młodszych osobników, - Chciałaby móc w przyszłości zwiedzić inne magiczne szkoły, - Przegrała wszystkie pieniądze grając w pokera i w kości, - Bardzo lubi, a wręcz kocha zwierzaki wszelkiej maści, - Podczas szóstego jak i siódmego roku zaczęła zajmować się smoczym jajem spiżobrzucha ukraińskiego, - Byłaby żoną Kyle'a gdyby nie jego śmierć, - Nie potrafi wyczarować patronusa ze względu na pewną umiejętność, - Posiada trzy domy z czego dwóch jest właścicielką, - Zyskała 60 punktów pod koniec roku za dobre "prefektowanie", - Miała i nadal ma plany zostać magizoologiem lecz okropny z ONMS może pokrzyżować jej te plany, - Potrafi wyczarować zwierzęta, Kategoria:Postacie